shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
General Kago/Abilities and Powers
Powers & Abilities As the commander of the Torikago Army, Kago has absolute authority over the officers and soldiers in the army. He is rather a great military leader, due to the fact that all of his officers and soldiers will follow him to the ends of the earth. As the political faction leader of the same organization, he had very strong influence of the government on Hinode Island. Also as the son of a wealth merchant, the general has access to some of the top weaponry and supplies of the day. He has power over most of the people of Hinode Island and in turn the entrust them with their safety. Forming the alliance with the Revolutionary Army, he also has access of lending support to and from the Revolutionaries as well. It was revealed that Kago, has a Den Den Mushi to keep into contact with Dragon and the rest of the army. As a military man, Kago has a great knack for stragety and military plans. His wit and brains have been able to get him through some of the hardest times that Hinode Island has seen. General Kago has a strong physical fighting capabilities, he has shown to be able to be a great combatant against mostly any kind of opponent. During his fight with Tanimaru, he was shown to hold his own against one the Sujata Pirate's best. Even though that the General is a devil fruit user, he had state that his devil fruit has no combat capabilities. However, he uses it power to train long and hard hours. Thanks to this training, he has mastered hand-to-hand combat in his years. Kago has great motivational skills, throughout his many years of conquest. He has been able to move the masses to side with him and fight for his cause. He uses this ability greatly, he is considered one of his greatest assets. Swordsmanship Famed on Hinode Island, as one of it's greatest swordsmen. Kago main strength from his ability to use a sword. He is considered among the experts of the sword, his skills are highly refined. He uses strong and even strokes of his sword as he cuts through his opponents. With great speed with the sword, he strikes quick and true with his blades. His strikes are strong enough to cut through some of the hardest armors of warriors he has fought against. *'Fukurusuto' (梟スト,Fukurusuto, Lit. "Owl Strike") using a technique similiar to the Soru Technique, Kago will move at high speeds and create several afterimages of himself. In doing so it will confuse his opponent, as the real Kago will appear his opponent and strike them down. This technique was strong enough to cut through one of Tanimaru's steel umbrella. *'Strike True!' (スト純粋, Sutojunsui) General Kago will rush straight forward at his opponent and as he gets a few inches away from his opponent. He will vanish in front of his opponent and then reappear above them and hit his opponents with an uppercut. This technique was strong enough to split a warriors helmet in half. Devil Fruit Main Article-Fumin Fumin no Mi General Kago had eaten the Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, in which he is able to lose the ability of sleep, thus making him an''' Insomnia-Human (不眠間, ''Fumin Ningen''). This allows himto be able to survive without sleep for the rest of his lifetime. The main ability of his fruit, is that he has the ability of Insomnia. The fruit allows him to not have the need for sleep, he is able to stay up for long hours on end. Not feeling tired or drowsy, allowing him to be able to devote the time he has gained through this fruit. Kago uses his fruits ability to train for long hours at a time, he trains during the nights and days. Kago has also found a unique property with this fruit, by noting needing to sleep he has able to come up with stragety during the time that his enemies sleep and keeping his guard up all of the time. His devil fruit is one of those rare cases that it has not combat capabilities. However, he has used it's powers to allow him to become stronger as a warrior. Weapons General Kago's main weapon of choice is his sword named '''Muga (無我, Muga Lit. "Selflessness"), the sword was believed to have been crafted from several minerals found on Hinode Island. However, General Kago has also shown to have a shield with him sometime whenever he enters into battle that he holds in his left hand. Aside for these two main weapons, Within his suit of armor Kago seems to have hidden blades that he uses if he is forced into hand-to-hand combat against an opponent. He has often used several bombs and other explosives, along with several throwing knives. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages